


Cracking smut: A story about crack, incest and smut

by Bitshu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Drugs, F/F, I hate it, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Smut, is awful, why would you read it, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitshu/pseuds/Bitshu
Summary: I was forced to write something involving crack, sex, gayness, and incest. Is the story about two people at a nightclub doing crack and then something else.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Cracking smut: A story about crack, incest and smut

**Author's Note:**

> Why would you read it? here is the last warning. (i didn't edit it bc of my mental health, so please excuse some errors.)

Cracking Love

Behind the old club, there was a girl with long and luscious gray hair; her skin was covered by a tight black dress that was open in the back and some matching gloves. The girl pressed her cigarette for the last time and threw it to the pavement to then stomping it with her boots.

“This shit has no effect, I’m so tired of this,” she whispered to herself. Her brows raised and her nose shrank for a second, she was desperate for some strong emotions, but nothing was working. She started hitting the phone that she had with her long nails to the sound of the song that was playing on the background.

“God, can you stop doing that stupid shit, you angsty bitch.” The person on her side scolded her without turning their head, “I’m just tryna vibe here, crack hit too hard this time.”

“I’ll stop if you pass me some crack, I can’t stand being like this.” Her tapping got even faster and her body shaking didn’t help to make the girl’s appearance better, she looked like a pretty girl turned into a drug addict. A crystal pipe crossed her vision, it was held by some slim and delicates hand and at the end of the fingers, there were long nails made by some professional.

She violently took the pipe of the person’s hands, put it in between her juicy lips and used the lighter she had buried between her breasts. The smoke penetrated her mouth and pushed through her throat, the same process was reversed when she blew the smoke out. When the smoke was out the coughing appeared, her throat was raspy and she could do nothing but cough.

“Holy shit so is your first time trying crack cocaine, L-M-A-O.” The owner of the pipe laughed at the gray-haired protagonist. “By the way you asked, I thought you were like a crack addict, sweety.” She continued talking despite her not looking at the person on her side that she gave some expensive crack.

When the woman dressed in black went back to normal, she gave back the pipe, tied her hair, inhaled the toxic air that appeared after burning the drug, and finally presented herself “I’m Mia, what’s your name?”

“Mia?” Asked the girl while her interest was raised, her body that was previously laid back lifted and now she was with her spine straight and her head pointing in Mia’s direction. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” 

“Bitch, I knew I recognized that annoying voice, sis.” The woman moved towards her supposed sister, passed her arms under Mia’s armpits, and pushed her close to her chest. With now both of her chests pressed against each other she asked, “why you didn’t tell me you were going to be here. I would have helped you with drugs and things, silly Mia.”

“Charlotte? Fuck I didn’t recognize you, my bad,” Mia whispered while her head was still close to her sister’s ear, her body weight dropped to Charlotte’s arms while her breath was starting to get stronger. The sister felt the warm wind that was brushing her neck but didn’t do anything to stop it, it was a nice feeling that sent shivers all over her spine.

“It’s always nice to be close with you, sister” Charlotte mumbled thinking that her sister was fully knocked out by her attempt at crack, but then she was surprised when in a really low tone Mia said “sorry for this.”

“You don’t have t--” Charlotte tried to say but the shock of feeling her neck warm and wet, she looked at her sister’s actions and saw how she was kissing her neck. Her body temperature was raising and her body was quivering with emotion, but her mind still was in the right place. “I know we are only step-sisters, but this is still wrong, Mia,” Char attempted to deescalate the situation but her words were said at nothing.

Mia grabbed her sister’s chin with the tip of her fingers and looked directly at her, “you are hotter than I remember, Charlotte, your eyes get me lost in my thoughts and your lips are made to be bitten,” the dominant woman praised her beauty and that made her face feeling hotter than it ever was. She knew that this wasn’t the correct thing, but does the correct thing really matters when she feels so much passion coming out of Mia’s voice? She didn’t think so, she closed her eyes and let her sisters get even closer to hers, the air that surrounded them just kept getting warmer and warmer, she felt her sister’s breath caressing her smooth skin, so without thinking anymore, she opened her mouth and their lips pressed together. 

Mia introduced her tongue in the mouth of her step-sister, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her torso until it was lying down. Without previous warning, her hands went down to Charlotte’s hips lifting them and putting it in contact with her pelvis. The girl in the bottom was now turned on, she used hers to take off her skirt, and then she used her legs to trap Mia’s. Charlotte didn’t want to stop for any motive possible, she just felt the passion and wanted to continue it as longs as possible.  
“I want you,” Charlotte said when they stopped kissing, receiving a wink from her partner she pushed Mia’s head down. Mia’s hands went under her sister’s blouse and lifted it so she was able to see the gorgeous double d breasts that she wanted to kiss.

“Seeing your huge tits drives me crazy, Charlotte, you have no idea how much I want to kiss and suck them.”

“Do it, you have them all for you right now,” Charlotte responded with confidence and passion in her voice. She moaned when the lips of her sister and now lover started pressing against her sensitive nipples, the hands of Mia went up while caressing her skin when they were in contact with her chest, she felt how the soft touch of the dominant girl was caressing it. 

“Go harder, please,” she told her wanting to feel more, and a few seconds later her nipple was inside of Mia’s mouth and how the tongue was toying with it, both of her breasts were squeezed by the girl with tied hair, and her right nipple was being pinched. That sent chills all over her body, the emotion was strong enough to make her abdomen raise in the peak of emotion.

Now Charlotte’s breath was uncontrollable, air was coming in and out of her mouth, she looked like she was running a marathon, her hair was messy, she was sweating and all she couldn’t even speak properly.

“please… go down, I can’t wait anymore,” Charlotte said to her partner in a desperate attempt to stop with the foreplay, her words were cut every time by a long breath but Mia understood it perfectly. She moved her face close to the thin and pink panties that her sister was using, Mia gave a kiss to the panties before moving it to the side, now the pink, tight and cute pussy of Charlotte was for everyone to see.

“Sorry I have long nails, can’t put my fingers if I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Is okay, just do something because waiting is killing me.” 

“As you say,” Mia said looking at her eyes, she then used her finger to hold the labia and went head first to kiss the clitoris. Charlotte’s vagina was fully wet, Mia grinned for a second and continued passing her tongue over the clitoris and using it as a toy.

Charlotte’s moan got louder, she loved how she was toying with her pussy, she grabbed her chest and locked Mia’s with her leg, “continue, please, I’m so hot, oh my god.” She shouted at her partner.

Seeing that her step-sister was enjoying it so much she tried to do something riskier, she stopped toying with her pussy for a second, sucked her fingers leaving them full of saliva and introduced them in Charlotte’s tight ass. 

At first, she felt mostly pain but wasn’t opposed to the idea so she didn’t ask to stop, but when her asshole loosened a bit, she could feel the thrusting of the fingers making her go crazy, the pleasure she felt it wasn’t similar to anything she experienced, every thrust made her spine shiver and her abdomen go up. That combined with the pleasure of her stroking her own breasts made her feel a quivering sensation down in her vagina. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” she screamed loud enough for the entire city to hear. Liquid ran down her vagina and squirt covered the face of her step-sister. Between breaths, she said, “I love you, Mia,” the woman was tired physically and mentally but the endorphins that were released to her body made her stay conscious.

Mia went back on top, put her hands on Charlotte’s huge tits, and said, “do you wanna continue on my place?" The woman at the bottom smiled and answered, “of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't die by reading it. This was my first and last erotica I'll ever write.


End file.
